


Vanilla

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Kinks, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Sounding, hand holding, handjobs, older married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have been happily married for years. Sebastian was always a bit more conservative compared to Ciel, something he never really worried about. When he finds out just how 'vanilla' he is he gives Ciel the okay to try whatever wild fantasy he might have.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudo if you like this!  
> find me at: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Okay, maybe Sebastian was a little more ‘vanilla’ than he was willing to admit. Ciel on the other hand always had a wild streak. He expected for them to meet halfway when trying something new, not for Ciel to pull out something that looked more medical than sensual. He cursed himself for getting into this mess in the first place.

It all started with some dumb quiz Bard showed him on his phone. It asked 50 sexual questions, some of which Sebastian didn’t even understand, and then gave a percentage of how kinky the person was. He wasn’t surprised by the measly 5% that came up, what shocked him was the fact that even Agni scored a 40%! _Surely this quiz is random._ He took it multiple times only to get the same results. He even took it once and answered yes to a few things he wasn’t _that_ comfortable with. Not that it mattered, his score was only bumped to a 7%. Feeling self-conscious he asked Ciel for his honest opinion of their sex life. Ciel being blunt as ever just smiled and said, ‘it’s nice.’ _Nice. Nice, like getting a present that you didn’t want in the first place, but thanking the person for thinking of you anyway._ It’s not that they settled down over the years so much as they never really heated up.

When they first started dating Ciel had tried on multiple occasions to get Sebastian to choke him. It was more or less Sebastian just resting his hands around Ciel’s neck and Ciel trying to push the hands together himself. Wax was always off the table, ‘what if it’s too hot? Besides it’s a fire hazard!’ Ciel tried something he thought Sebastian would love, pet play. He placed big, fluffy, baby blue cat ears on his head with clips, pushed in the matching tail plug, and secured the ruffled lace collar around his neck. Just as he was pulling up blue and white striped thigh highs, Sebastian opened the door. A look of horror crossed his face as he slowly backed away and shut the door leaving a very frustrated Ciel.

It seemed the only ‘kinky’ thing they agreed on was impact play, though Sebastian never hit hard enough for Ciel’s tastes and only used his hands. No paddles, whips, crops, nothing to set in a good sting. It wasn’t that Ciel was bored with Sebastian or that he didn’t enjoy the sex they had. No, it always ended with them both snuggly and happily sated. The frequency of their love making never dipped and Ciel loved his husband with all his heart, it’s just that he craved kicking it up a notch. He wanted that extra spice for the both of them.

Sebastian sat naked on their bed, leaning back on his palms, legs stretched out. His peppery hair was brushed away from his face, save for one stubborn strand. On the outside he looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. On the inside he was more than a little freaked out by the silver case Ciel had set on the bed. He popped it open, 5 slightly curved stainless steel rods of various sizes were revealed. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at but he was sure he didn’t want any part of it. Ciel smiled, tiny wrinkles pulled at his eyes, and patted Sebastian’s thigh.

“Don’t worry, those are for later,” he winked and lifted tray from the case. Underneath were a few slightly shorter looking metal rods with different textures, all had a simple ring on the end. A couple were hollow with a tapered tip, like the one Ciel picked up. “This one should be fun!” Sebastian swallowed.

“What-what are those?” Ciel shut the case and pushed it off to the side as he joined Sebastian on the bed. His thin, bare legs slid effortlessly on the silk sheets.

“This,” he dangled the bit of metal in front of his face, “is a plug.” He grabbed the bottle of lube off the end table and sat it between them. Sebastian scrunched up his face.

“Not like any I’ve seen. Wouldn’t it, you know…get lost?” He poked at it, it had a little more weight than it looked but it was still very dainty. “It can’t be very effective.”

“This doesn’t go up your ass,” Ciel chuckled. Before Sebastian could protest Ciel pressed his lips against Sebastian’s, smirking into the kiss. Sebastian reflexively relaxed as Ciel’s velvety lips found his. It didn’t matter how many kisses they’ve shared, each time Sebastian was left breathless. Ciel’s hand trailed down Sebastian’s softened but still strong torso to his dick. He slipped his tongue past Sebastian’s lips when he let out a groan. Day old stubble scratched at Ciel’s face as he worked his jaw. Lips sucked and smacked in harmony with moans. Ciel pulled away and watched as his hand stroked Sebastian. He picked up the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube, his hand slipped with ease as he squeezed the dark head.

“Fuck, C-Ciel,” Sebastian’s thighs tensed as he rocked up to meet Ciel’s hand. Ciel rubbed the metal rod through the excess lube. He flicked it against the sensitive frenulum before moving it to the fluid welled up at the slit. He massaged the slit with the metal rod for a few seconds, letting the metal warm against the hot skin.

“Relax babe,” Ciel whispered as he pushed the metal into the slit. He wiggled and tapped the rod until it started to sink in on its own. Sebastian watched as the metal disappeared, leaving only the ring visible, horrified but intrigued. “How’s it feel?” Ciel glanced up with his vibrant blue eyes.

“Weird,” Sebastian muttered. “Like it’s not supposed to be there, are we done?” Ciel shook his head and repositioned himself to kneel more comfortably.

“You said you wanted to be kinky,” Ciel pouted. “I’m doing this for you, just let me try this.”

“Okay,” Sebastian grumbled. “What do we do now?” he rolled his eyes. Ciel lightly massaged Sebastian’s thighs.

“Just relax, enjoy this,” he insisted. “Let me do the work,” he brushed his smooth knuckles up the underside of Sebastian’s cock. It twitched in response and Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“That’s interesting,” he exhaled. Ciel wrapped both hands around the girth, moving them slowly in unison. Sebastian’s mouth fell open and eyes lidded as his foreskin was pulled back and forth. His length thumped and thickened. Ciel alternated from tight squeezes to barely any pressure, finding what Sebastian reacted to more. Ciel bit his lip and wiggled in his spot.

“You’re really hard,” Ciel removed one hand and let it grip his own leaking member. “Like really, hard,” he ghosted his fingertips across Sebastian’s heated flesh.

“Ahh, it’s,” he searched for the word as his hips jerked. His dick throbbed inside and out. “Fuck, i-it’s nice?” he repeated the words that got him in this situation in the first place.

“Lie back,” Ciel shot. Sebastian let his arms give out and plopped back. Ciel wasted no time in crawling on top of him and lining their cocks up. Sebastian wrapped his hand around their members as Ciel found and held his other hand. They gasped as they started to grind their hips. Ciel nosed at Sebastian’s jaw, breath coming in pants against his throat. “Mhhh, I-I love you,” Ciel mumbled as he nuzzled the pale column.

“Ahh, l-love you too,” Sebastian moaned. Ciel thrust his hips hard and bit at Sebastian’s throat. His nails pressed into the back of Sebastian’s hand as he squeezed. “That’s it, cum for me,” Sebastian urged. “Cum for me baby boy.” Ciel whined as his climax hit, still rutting against his husband. His release making everything slippery as Sebastian continued to pump them both. Heat coiled in his core as he tensed.

“Se-b,” tears gathered in Ciel’s eyes as his overly stimulated flesh was being worked faster, unable to soften. “Please Seb,” he squirmed and gasped only to be brought over the edge a second time, this time with Sebastian. Sebastian arched his back, almost knocking Ciel off of him as he came over his stomach and chest. When he settled back in Ciel was shaking against him. He pulled their entwined hands to his lips and kissed Ciel’s hand.

“Are you with me, love?” He wiped his hand off on the sheets and then petted Ciel’s greying locks. Ciel blindly felt for the metal piece and cautiously pulled it out. Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. “Ciel?”

“Thank you,” Ciel finally spoke into his neck and gave it a quick kiss. “Thank you for trying something new with me.”

“In case you missed it, I quite enjoyed myself too,” Sebastian chuckled. “Maybe we can try some other things.” Ciel perked up and smiled.

“I have a whole list we can go through!”

“Ugh, fuck me!” Sebastian laughed.

“Don’t worry, that’s on the list!”


End file.
